


Private Parties

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Harry really enjoys Slughorn’s private parties. Total PWP





	Private Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=seshat1)[**seshat1**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/seshat1/) for being a bad, bad influence! Hope you enjoy this  


* * *

"Have some more mead, dear boy," Slughorn said with a large smile as he refilled Harry's glass. For a moment, Harry could have sworn he'd twirled his large mustache and winked but he imagined that was just the mead.  
  
He took a drink and looked back at Hermione, who was kneeling before Zabini and sucking his cock. Her cute arse was wiggling back and forth, her skirt barely covering her knickers, and he stroked his cock as he watched them.  
  
"Oh, you're good at that, aren't you, Miss Granger?" Slughorn complimented as he walked behind Zabini's chair. "Wrap your fingers around the base, lovey. Don't be afraid to squeeze. Mister Zabini likes it when you're firm."  
  
Harry put his glass down and moved to his knees. His trousers fell down as he crawled across the floor to where they were. Rough palms moved up the back of her thighs to caress the firm cheeks of her arse.  
  
Hermione raised her head, Blaise's prick leaving her mouth with a soft plop, and looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were blazing, cheeks flushed, and her lips were swollen and wet with pre-come. He'd never seen anything more beautiful and she was his. "Harry," she moaned as she pushed back against him, her hair brushing against Blaise's bare thighs.  
  
"Fuck her, Potter," Blaise urged huskily, long black fingers tangling in her hair as he pulled her mouth back onto his cock. "Rip her knickers and thrust into that tight wet cunt. It's your turn to have her cunt, after all."  
  
"Yes, Mister Potter. Make Miss Granger scream for us," Slughorn encouraged from his armchair, his fist wrapped around his cock as he watched them.  
  
Harry nodded as he licked his lips, tasting mead and Hermione and pineapple. His nails dragged across her pale skin as he tugged on her knickers. His cock throbbed in anticipation when he heard the sound of the material ripping. Soon, she was bare to him. He pushed her skirt up to her waist as his fingers thrust into her wet cunt. "So wet, 'mione. So fucking wet. Want me? Do you?"  
  
"Harry, please," she whined as she let Blaise's cock slip from her beautiful lips. He listened to her slurping as he stroked his cock, still wet from where she'd just sucked him a few moments ago, and brushed sloppy kisses along the curve of her spine.  
  
He moved behind her, her discarded shirt beneath his bare knees, and rubbed his cock against her cunt. Dark eyes were watching him, full lips curled into a wicked smirk, and he looked up to meet Zabini's gaze. His arse clenched in anticipation as he watched Zabini fuck Hermione's face.  
  
"Touch her breasts, Mister Potter," Slughorn commanded from his chair as his hand moved faster up and down his cock. "Pull her hard nipples. Such pretty nipples, Miss Granger, lovely tits. Better even than Miss Evan's, and she was my favorite, such my favorite. You three, though. Ah, you children make teaching worthwhile. Going places, you are. The three of you, new favorites."  
  
Harry smiled proudly as he slid into Hermione. They were favorites and his Hermione was better than even his mum. She tightened around him; she always knew what to do to make him moan. He began to fuck her hard, his hands gripped her hips, knowing she liked the bruises, and he thrust, in and out, in and out. He looked down at her, watched her head bobbing up and down on Zabini's large cock, admired the graceful curves of her back and arse, and stared down at her arsehole. His thumb pressed against her there as he spit, letting his saliva pool before he pushed his thumb inside.  
  
"Harry!" She gasped and whimpered as he fucked her cunt and fingered her arse. Zabini chuckled before forcing her face back down, her mouth around his cock.  
  
"Such a lovely whore, isn't she, Potter?" he remarked lowly as his hips lifted from his chair. He took a drink of his mead and spilled some, licking it from his lips before he moaned quietly. Always so quiet. Even filthy words he often spoke during these Club meetings, startling to come from one so superior and elegant, were quiet and firm, sensual and sexual. "You love our come, don't you, Mudblood? You love being fucked by us while Professor watches and touches himself."  
  
Slughorn groaned from his chair. Harry glanced at him and saw that he was fisting his cock harder, his face sweaty and red. Hermione pushed back harder at Zabini's words, wet and tight and so fucking hot. She would never admit it but Harry knew she found them arousing, liked being called their whore and a wicked slut. Slughorn smiled as he fucked his hand and watched. "Mister Zabini, stand up. I want you to kneel before Miss Granger and fuck her while Mister Potter takes her from behind. He has a fondness for her arse, you know, and has earned the reward. Brilliant potion today, Mister Potter. Just brilliant. Oh, that's good, children. Just like that. Now make her scream."  
  
The End


End file.
